Too oblivious to notice
by Blue Ninja Girl
Summary: Annabeth moves to New York, and attends Goode high with Percy. Going to a new school, she makes both friends and enemies.Percy and Annabeth obviously like each other, but are too oblivious to there feelings. Set after BOT
1. Goode isn't that bad

**Hi World! So I'm writing a new story, but this time for Percy Jackson. I just can't help it, I had to make a story for Percy and Annabeth. This story will be mostly in Annabeth's or Percy's POV, but some other characters too. This is after the set of BOTL so Percy and Annabeth aren't dating, YET. I'm sorry if the characters are a little OOC. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was walking over to my new school, Goode High. Last time I was here, I saw the band room nearly explode, and a familiar seaweed brain running out of the school with a certain red head.

So anyways, I'm starting this school halfway through the year, since my dad just got a new job here in New York. I was kind of upset about leaving San Francisco, though I then realized I would be closer to camp, and be going to the same school as Percy.

I walked into the school, and got a couple wolf whistles from the male students, and some glares from the girls. I pretty much ignored them.

I walked to the main office and got my schedule.

When I was walking out of the class, I bumped into some girl. She had semi curly, very light brown hair that could be considered blond. She had deep, chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing black skinny jeans, an army tank top, a light black jacket, and combat boots. She definitely looked like a tomboy.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. I didn't see where I was going." She rambled.

" It's okay, it's my fault. I'm Annabeth by the way." I tell her, while holding my hand out.

She takes my hand and says, " I'm Sam. You must be a new kid."

"Yup, pretty much. Do you have any advice for me?" I ask.

" Stay away from Brittany, the schools she devil, and slut."

"Good to know."

" Can I see you schedule?" She asks.

I give her my schedule, and she scans it over.

Sam smiles, then says," We have everything, other than 4th and 6th period together. But the funny thing is, you share the same exact schedule as one of my best friends, the most popular guy in school. And you have almost the same schedule as my other best friend, and my boyfriend. You'll be able to meet most of them in homeroom."

"Cool!" I reply

Sam then helped me find my locker. I really liked her, I think we could actually become good friends. After that, we went to our homeroom. It turned out we were the first ones there, since we were 30 minutes early.

So we took our seats in the back of the class and we talked. It turns out, Sam really loves music. We were talking about our favorite bands, and she admitted she wrote her own songs, which I found to be pretty cool.

I told her about me a little. I told her about my love for learning and architecture. I also soon found out Sam was really lazy, kind of a rebel, never did her homework, took nothing from no one, but she was also a science genius. She might even be smarter then me in science, and I'm the daughter of Athena!

That's when he walked in. Jet black, messy hair, with a streak of gray. Enchanting sea green eyes you could just drown in. And tanned, toned skin from all the hard summers at camp.

He didn't see to notice me yet as he walked in. He walked by us and said, " Hi Sam, Hi – ANNABETH!"

He picked me up and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Percy, have to breath." I say trying to get air into my lungs.

" Oh, sorry." He said as he put me down. I also noticed he was blushing.

"What are you doing here!" He asks excitedly.

" Dad got a job, had to come here." I say.

" And you didn't tell me? I thought we weren't supposed to keep secrets from each other. What kind of best friend are you?" He asks over dramatically, while pouting.

I laugh at this, then remember Sam is still there.

" You guys know each other?" Sam asked looking surprised.

" Yeah! We've been best friends for 4 years! We met at camp when we were 12." Percy says proudly.

Then a boy with dark drown hair, and hazel eyes comes in, with his arm around a familiar red head.

" OH MY GODS! Annabeth!" Rachael screams as she hugs me.

After we had a talk about how she doesn't like Percy more then a friend, and how she already has a boyfriend, we've been good friends.

" Before you ask, my dad got a job in New York." I say.

"That's awesome!" Rachael said

" Okay, how do you guys know each other?" Rachael's boyfriend asked.

" Kyle, this is Annabeth my bestest friend ever! No offense." Percy said

I laugh at his remark. Then other students, and finally the teacher, started coming in. The teacher just let us sit and talk the whole time. A girl with way too much make up on, a shirt way too tight, and a skirt way too short comes up to Percy.

"Hey good looking." She purrs.

"Hi Brittany, can you get out of the way." Percy says uncomfortably.

" So Percy, want to come with me to a party this Friday?" Brittany asks. She tries to stroke his arm but he moves it away.

" Not really." He replies.

"Did you just reject me?" she asks, surprise written all over her face.

Sam laughs and says, " He rejects you every day, how are you still surprised?"

" Not to worry. You'll be mine soon Jackson." Brittany said.

" Not as long as I'm here." I say.

She looks at me, scans me up and down, then says," You're no match for me, new girl."

She was going to say something else when homeroom was dismissed.

" This isn't the last time you'll see me newbie." She says, then struts away.

The rest of us laugh at her when she left, and got ready for our next class, which I coincidently had with everyone here. Plus Sam's boyfriend Blake.

I then found out, I have most of my classes with my friends, and I have the exact same schedule as Percy!

So to recap homeroom, I reunited with my old friends, made a new friend, and made an enemy. This school might be pretty fun.

**Okay, I know that sucked. But this is my first Percy Jackson fanfiction. There will be more percabeth in the next chapter, promise. This was just the introduction chapter, pretty much introducing the characters. More excitement in the later chapters. Tell me what you guys think and PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Sorry!

**Authors note**

**Don't hate me, but I have to discontinue this story. I'm really sorry to the people who liked it, it's just that this plot line is a little over done. But I'm going to write a story where Percy goes to Annabeth's boarding school. But the rest of the plot is the same as this story. I might even use the same title. It will be up soon so please check it out! Thanks!**


End file.
